Bittersweet
by Sparkling Grey
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Marcus and Didyme based off of the song Bittersweet, as well as a few others later on. Some AU and AH later on.
1. If I Tell You

**A/N: While waiting for inspiration for **_**Riding the Dawn**_**, I had some music on in the background. The song was **_**Bittersweet**_** by Within Temptation, and it gave me an idea. **

**Basically, each chapter is just a short-ish little thing about Marcus and Didyme based off of part of **_**Bittersweet **_**and possibly some other songs after I'm out of ideas from this song. Some of them will be all-human, but I'll tell you what's going on at the start of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the lyrics to **_**Bittersweet**_**.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Marcus' POV**

I miss her every day, but this is one of the times I miss her the most. The sun is rising from behind the trees, which are in full bloom. She used to love looking at the dawn on days like this. And sitting in the garden, and can't stop my mind from wandering to the day my existence changed, no matter how hard I try.

She was so beautiful, so wonderful, and I couldn't help but love her. But she wouldn't feel the same way about me, I was sure of it. I knew how many others had fallen in love with her, and quite a few had been powerful and well respected. But she had shown no interest in any of them. So why would she return my interest?

'_But it's worth a shot,' _part of me had whispered. And I had to agree with it.

"May I have a moment?" I had asked her, and she nodded. We then walked out of the castle, and into the garden.

"Well- I- Sometimes-"I began awkwardly, and sighed. Nothing seemed to sound right.

"If you have something to say, feel free to just say it," she laughed. I took a deep, unneeded breath, and spoke.

"I love you." I had said simply, and prepared myself for her to laugh, or something else that would inform me that she had no interest in me.

But she didn't. She looked at me and smiled.

And I had been granted a privilege that many had wanted, but none but me had gotten. I was able to call her mine.

My wife. My angel. My Didyme.

But things didn't go as planned for us. We were going to be together for eternity.

But being an angel, she had to return to Heaven, and leave me behind.

**A/N: So, let me know what you think. I have a few more chapters done already, and I'll put it up once I get a review.**


	2. A Bitter Thought

**A/N: I wanted to try a drabble, but it's not exactly one hundred words. Oh well, 124 words is close enough. Anyways, enjoy, and I'll get the next chapter up once I get a review or two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight,**_** or the lyrics to **_**Bittersweet.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since your gone_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

He'd had it all, and he let it slip away, or so Marcus thought. He'd sit, never saying a word, and think that he should have been with her.

She had said she felt like something bad would happen soon. He should have listened. The two of them should have left sooner.

And now, he wouldn't talk. He felt that he couldn't, it just didn't seem right. Not when _she_ couldn't.

So he just went on, unable to kill himself, and no one willing to kill him. But nothing was the same. All the colour was gone, as was the joy. All the peace there had been with her abandoned him, like life had abandoned her, and only violence and hate remained.

And nothing matter anymore. Not since Didyme was gone.


	3. You Are Wise

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm not done with the lyrics from **_**Bittersweet**_** yet, but I can't think of any happy Didyme/Marcus moments that could come from that song, so I took some lyrics from another song. **

**The song is **_**Sleep, Nessie**_** by the Bella Cullen Project, so it's a bit weird, but there are some lyrics that gave me an awesome idea, so I'm using it.**

**And just so everyone knows, this is completely unrelated to the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or the lyrics to **_**Sleep, Nessie.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Your eye__s, they see straight through me  
Past all the fallen lies.  
I'm not the man I claim to be  
But you are wise._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Marcus? Marcus!" Didyme called, running down the hallway towards him as he turns to face her.

"Didyme," He politely nodded.

"May I have a moment?" She asked him, and he nodded again, and they began to walk down the empty hall in silence for a few moments before Didyme speaks.

"Why do you act like that?" She blurted and both stopped, and turned to face each other. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He questioned her. Didyme crossed her pale arms.

"You're a liar, and not who you say you are."

"How so?"

"You always act like, imply, or say that you trust someone. Like they can trust _you._ But you don't trust them, and they can't trust you."

"And how are you sure of this?" He asked before Didyme could give her second reason.

"I can tell," she said simply. Both the immortals knew she was serious.

"And for the second part," she continued. "It's just the way you act. You act like you don't need anybody, like you don't want anybody. As if having my brother trust you so much isn't important." She looked him in the eyes. "But I know otherwise."

"Oh, really?" Marcus laughed.

"Yes," Didyme nodded, unfolding her arms, and putting on a softer expression. "I think that you _do_ need someone, because everyone does." Marcus looked like he was about to speak, but Didyme put her finger on his lips.

"I also think that you're lonely." She told him softly, lowering her finger. The two stared at each other for a minute before Marcus replied.

"You're a very wise girl, Didyme." The two smiled at each other.

**A/N****: It was very nice to write something happier for a change. Anyways, same thing as last time. I'll trade you a chapter for a review or two… or more. More would be nice.**


End file.
